that was then and this is now Christmas!
by xxpatixx
Summary: this Christmas story about Yuki first Christmas at Mahora Academy. this is also is when she meets Darien. Read that was then and this is now to know whats going one. tell me what you think. One shout


ok here a christmas story about Yuki first christmas at Mahora Academy. this is also is when she meets Darien so tell me what you think

I do not own vampire knight or negima

* * *

Its been a mount sice YUki left and it was going to be YUki fist Christmas at Mahora Academy and she was not fitting will in class. she had made it to be president of the night and day class but she know that it was because who her father was. she dont make any friends beside Ichiru, and Konoka. but besides them she was alone not that she mined.

"Asuna! what will we be doing for Christmas?" asked on of the girls in her night class. pulling Yuki away from her daydream

"Um i dont know you have any ideas?" she asked

"ya what if we have a big blow out out with the day student of you class? then we all can get to know each other better.." she said

"Ok that sounds like fun lets do it." YUki said

"Ok then we can do it the weekend befor we'er out of school" the girl siad yUki just nod.

after her night class YUki would go to her room and not talk to anyone.

Out side her room

"what up with Asuna?" one of the girls asked konoka who had come to see YUki

"oh what do you mean?" she asked

"we mean that she so cold and she dont seem to like to be with us like she dont trust us. she dont talk much. She only talks to you,Icuir the dean and her father. Is there somethink wrong with us? we want to get close to her but she push us away. " a Girl with long red hari said

"Ya why is she like this?" another asked Konoka side and said

"get everyone and i'll tell you want happen." the girls nod and went to get the others. it dont took long to get them down stairs to the living room lucky YUki was asleep so she dont know what was going on.

"You know that Asuna lost her mother at a young age right?" they all nod. she counted "will she was then alone for about year and then somthing happen to make her memorys go alway. the only thing that she remembered was that a Young pule blood save her from a leaver E vampire and took her to a man that then took her in and name her YUki Cross... will at fist she was sacred if the vampier because of what had happen but little by little she got over that fear and began to care for him.And at a young age she fell in love with him. she did not care that he was a vampire. but unfortunately there come a human girl name Kim she was the mans daughter and he mother had die so she had to go live with me. Asuna at frist thought it was a good thing and she like the idea of have a 'sister' but to her dismay that girl would hit her intill she bleed ed . would treat Asuna like she was nothing, and worse kim was also in love The vampire for his good looks as will for the young vampier hunter who is Ichiru older twin brother." all the girls were shook to hear this. even thought Yuki was cold to them she was still kind to all of them. " this went on every night for 6 mounts but on he 12 birthday the vampier boy took her out to have a walk. as they walked The vampire told Asuna that he loved her and she believed him but at the time her powers as a vampier\which were come out and she passed out. when she awoke she found herself in her room. she went open her door to hear her family walking on what to do with her, they decided that they would send her far alway somewhere were she could never come back. the man and boy left leaving kim and the vampier alone. and she then saw them kissing.." all the girls and some of the guys had a look of disgust.

"that so low." a guy siad

"ya i know and that not all, Asuna went to her room and cred to sleep. she was woken up by that kim girl and she told her some after things and she count do anything but run.. after that grandfather adn Ichiru found her and brought her here." konoka finsh and the other students look some what sad

"that expanse a lot she was betrayed by the peolple she loved most and now she dont want to make the same mistake with us." a boy siad

"That Right Bobby but i want to show her that she can trush us and you all of you. I want to see that she can be out going with all of us here." Konoka siad

"I have an idea what if we gave her a grat Christmas. have the blow out and show her that she can tush us. that we will never do anythink to hut her like he old family did."

"Ya that be grat!!" another girl siad

"Ok then you guys set everything up i can take her some where so that she dont See you get everything." konoka said they all agaed

3 weeks later

everyone in the day and night class were working to getter to make this the best Christmas for Yuki. Konoka took Yuki for some last min shopping were she get some things for both night and day class.

"Asuna come on we're going to be late!!" Konoka yelled out to yuki who just nod and walk ed not looking were she was going. she tip and almost fell but a young man around 14 cater her.

"What this angils are falling from haven." he said as Konoka walk over to see if Yuki was ok.

"am sorry i wast looking where i was going YUki siad looking up at the guy.

"No problem meatball head,"

"hey what with the name an asuna!" yuki said

"hay will you hari looks like you have meatball in it." he said "will anyway see you later." he siad as he walk alway.

"OH looks like there a new guy asuna like."Konoka made fun of her the whole way back.

once back Yuki and Konoka walked tot he night dorm. Yuki opened the door to see all of the girls and guys there in Santa hats.

"Ausna marry chrismas we'er here to show you that you can be yourslef with us. We dont like you being so clod on a day like this. we want to be your friends." said the vice pirent of the day class. who was the most bossy.

"Plaese asuna we want you to come and joy the fun. not go up to your room alone it not helthy," siad another girl.

Yuki siad noing she looked at them and droped her things and ran off to town once again. she was over whem for.how could they be so kind to her. she was nothing but clod to them sice she get there. she dont want to betrayed again no she could not handel it. as she ran she bomt in to somethink or someone.

"We meet again meatball head" the voice said when YUki looked up he saw that she had been crying.

"Hey what wrong?" he aksed Yuki said nothink as it becant to ran**.(yes ran if she sad then it rands lead more about it at that was then this is now**) "what the hell they said it was going to snow not ran come on lets go over to my plce it not fa." he siad as he took his cout and coved Yuki with it. YUki just followd him.

at his house

he walked Yuki in and sat he down they were both soked so the guy had to get om close for Yuki.

"Here you can waer this. so you dont get a cold. gave you other clothes and i'll put them to dry." Yuki nod and enter his oom to change. she looked around and saw that it was some what empty. then a thought hit her. were were his parents? once she finsh she went out and gave him her wet cloths as she went to the living oom. Yuki sat on the couch she looked around and saw that there was no chrsmas tree.

"so what was wrong?" the guy asked as he came in.

"sorry but i dont know you so i wound say." yuki said as he sat down

"oh that right will am Darien chiba, there now you know me so tell me what wrong why is it that a pritty gil be cying on a day like this . did your boyfriedn back up with you?" he asked which made her cry even more.

"am sorry hey i dont mena to say that i swer, please dont cry. and tell me what wong." YUki nod

"Ok but you tell me where are your parants?" YUki asked

"oh them they die when i was about 6 i think dont know much about them beacause i lost my memorys. I just starting to live on my own. but that engoth about me tell mw what happen to you " YUki nod

"my classmate make a chsmas paty for me and i dont want it." Yuki sad

"that not bad at all. why dont you wnat it?"

"I know it was nice of them and all but its just that i dont want ot get hurt again by pelopel that i come to like. lets say that thse pass months wound good. frest my stepfather brings his other daughter to live with us. and she would hit me and then the guy the sad he loved me kissed her.and i ran away to find that my real grandfathe found me and brot me here. they change my name back i starding to get my memorys back little by little. and and " Yuki bost out cying again. "am sory i dont even know you and am telling you all this. I though ti was over this. am tring so had but i cant. Its too had i just dont want to tush anyone else but my realy family. no one else but it hard to do that when your class mate expit you to to be like them and hang out with others." Darien did the only thing he could at the time he hugged her

Yuki had no cluse why she just told him all this. she dont even know him so why. she had this stange feeling that he could some what understan what she was going thouhgt.

"there there you cant live yuor live with just you family. you have to trrush others. Asuna. and if there is anything you ever need just come here." He said pitting her head. Yuki calmed down as will as the ran. after she was done crying he went to get he clothers.

"Why dont you come with me to the party?" Yuki asked "you shount be aone eather." he nod and they left the house.

At Mahora Academy

Yuki and Darien walk in the night dom to see that all the gils were siting.

"HET IS THIS A PATY OR A DETH BED?" yuki asked as they all looked at her. she smiled and bowed

"am sorry of what happen earyer and i hope we can be friends." she siad with a smiler that non of thm ever saw befored but know it was her tue smiler. everone hugged YUki and get the party stared with daren. Yuki never had so much fun with anyone. this was for shoue the best chrsmis ever . she get food and candy for gifts and a elmo T.M.X. which she just loved. she then gae them the gift that she get for them.she also proims tem that she be more of a leate then she had been the pass mouth. they all nod.

she was happy as will. she had finaly snaped out of what had happen and she could finlay more fowred thanks to not only Ichuri and her family but daren did to...


End file.
